We Were Meant To Be
by iffulovedme
Summary: Kakashi/Naruto. Kakashi/Obito. Naruto has a crush on Kakashi and is willing to do anything to make him see that they're meant to be.


Naruto is arguing with Sakura but only half heartedly. Sakura is mad about something, something that most likely has to do with Sasuke and it's like a reflex so Naruto can multitask. So he sneaks a glance at Sasuke who is standing off by himself pretending to be all cool. And then he looks at Kakashi who's just arrived and smiles brightly at his sensei. He knows it might be a little weird, but he sort of has a crush on Kakashi. He gave up on Sakura ages ago and decided Sasuke and Sakura deserved each other. But then Sasuke says something and Naruto's head whips around and he starts to yell.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were. Loudly. I can't believe you-"

"I don't! Didn't- You must've heard wrong!"

"Are you calling my Sasuke-kun a liar?"

"For the last time, Sakura, I'm not yours."

"Yes! Oh- hi Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi looks unconcerned and thoughtful at the same time, like he's thinking very hard about a matter that does not involve Team 7.

"Oi! You're late!" Naruto hollers at him.

Kakashi looks up briefly, sees Naruto and nods. He mutters something and Naruto thinks he's said something like, "That's my line", but he can't be sure.

And then Kakashi opens up his orange book and Naruto goes back to paying attention to his argument. Only he can't quite focus because Kakashi is here and to be honest, Naruto would much rather be talking with him or learning some super advanced jutsu that will make Sasuke so jealous he faints.

#

"Is it true? Kakashi-sensei you have to tell me!"

Naruto is feeling desperate and angry and so so confused that it's blinding him and all he can think is why?!

"Why didn't you choose me? Why'd you pick Sasuke-teme? You know I'm strong! You've seen me-you know…"

"Naruto," Kakashi says his name calmly and firmly. "I need to train Sasuke because I have the Sharingan. I'm surprised you haven't worked that out for yourself."

"But –" Naruto stopped, unwilling to voice his thoughts aloud. _But I'm in love with you. I have trust and abandonment issues!_ Then again, Sasuke could say the same.

"I thought you believed in me," is Naruto finally manages to grind out. He's close to crying, he can feel his face growing hot.

"I do Naruto. Of course I do." Kakashi pauses. "If I take you out for ramen, will that make it better?"

Naruto's eyes brighten but then he shakes his head. He's bent on sulking.

"How about I throw in a kiss?"

Naruto's mouth falls open and he can't find anything to say.

"Close your eyes," Kakashi says in sing-song.

Naruto is too shocked to disobey and his eyelids fall shut immediately.

Kakashi smiles, pulls his mask down and bends down to whisper into the almost hyperventilating boy's ear.

"There is something that only you can do. That Sasuke can't help me with."

"W-what?" Naruto asks.

Kakashi kisses the kitsune. And then he has to wrap his arms around Naruto's body as the boy faints in bliss.

"I guess a sleeping Naruto is better than a pouting one." Kakashi looks down and can't help himself. He kisses Naruto once more. He supports him with one arm, and traces the whisker marks with a finger.

#

"Kakashi?"

The voice is deeper, more mature, and wisdom can be heard in its tone. But nevertheless, Kakashi would recognize his voice anywhere. It's Naruto. He grins lazily though and leaves his mask on. He didn't think Naruto would show.

"Come in, Naruto," answers Kakashi.

"How do you want me?" Naruto blushes at the innuendo. He's seventeen now. No longer quite a boy, but still a boyish charm lingers. Will perhaps always linger. He looks a little worn from training and being a ninja, and Kakashi suspects from the fresh scrapes along Naruto's elbow that he's just returning from a mission.

"I'm sorry. Am I late?"

He is, but Kakashi doesn't say anything. "Should go get that tended to?" He points to the way Naruto favors his left leg.

"Nah, it's cool. Hey," Naruto throws him a smile, "stop sounding like Iruka-sensei."

"You still call him sensei?"

"Of course."

"Then what am I?"

And there it is. Kakashi won't admit to missing the reddish tint on Naruto's tan cheeks.

"You're special. And I'm fine."

"If you say so. How did your mission go?"

"Fine, we got the message delivered no problem. There was a new guy and he tried hitting on Sakura. You should've seen how hard she punched him. Ouch."

It should disturb Kakashi how comfortable Naruto seems in his house, but he pushes the thought away. Naruto is a grown man now. He and his former teacher can have a chat now and then right? Harmless.

"Just go into the bathroom, I just got everything set up. You brought the stuff?"

"Yep. I got the dye." Naruto walks through Kakashi's house like it's nothing, like he's done it before. Which he has. He wonders, his stomach turning comfortably, what it would be like to wander around here at night.

Naruto enters the bathroom, peeling off his shirt. He glances once at his reflection, flexing his muscles and smiles. He then sits down on the stool by the sink. It's the perfect height, even though Naruto has grown.

Kakashi enters a few moments later, a towel in his hands. He draped in around Naruto's broad shoulders, tilting Naruto's head back so it was over the sink.

"I, um, already mixed the dye," Naruto informs him. Kakashi's smile is all the thanks he needs.

Kakashi whistles as he applies the dye to Naruto's hair, running the water and lathering the golden-cum-dark locks.

Naruto lets his eyes slide shut and enjoy the feeling of Kakshi's fingers massaging his scalp. After tapping Naruto on the shoulder to let him know Kakashi is done, Kakashi motions for Naruto to follow him to his bedroom.

"It's best to let your hair dry naturally."

"I know." Naruto is a little annoyed; they've been doing this for years. Kakashi should know better than to ask.

Kakashi smiles again, only this time Naruto can tell there's a bit of sadness in there as well.

Well, that's what Naruto is here for really. To make Kakashi smile again and be his normal crazy self.

"Happy birthday," Kakashi says, looking through Naruto.

Naruto knows what he has to do. He doesn't ask where the clothes are, he knows by now that they're in the closet. Clean and a little worn. He frowns. They've never been clean before. He refuses to think this is a sign that Kakashi might be moving on. It pleases him to know that now it will be his scent that permeates the cloth.

He takes them out, strips his own clothes unashamedly, and puts on the new garb. It's a little small because he's grown.

And Kakashi can see this. The sleeves are too short and the shirt reveals some of his stomach.

Naruto has to fight to get on the pants. He holds out the goggles to Kakashi, knowing how the ninja likes to put them on himself.

But Kakashi doesn't do anything. Just stares.

And because he looks so sad and okay maybe it's just for the hell of it, Naruto drops the goggles, launching himself across the bed and kisses Kakashi through the mask.

He remembers the first time he came over.

_The first time, Naruto frowns and tells Kakashi with a shaky laugh that his birthday was back in October._

_"It's February. My birthday's October 10th." Well, at least he got the date right, Naruto supposes glumly. He's not sure if Kakashi is really early or really late._

_A sharp grimace graces Kakashi's face. But then it's gone. Naruto, no stranger to suppressed pain, notices instantly._

_"Does February 10th have some sort of meaning to you?"_

_Kakashi looks away. That means yes._

_Naruto scratches his head, thinking. It's not something he does often, sure, but he'll do it for Kakashi._

_"Um…"_

_Kakashi shakes his head._

_Naruto racks his brain. Sasuke's birthday is in July, Sakura's is in March and Iruka's in May. Naruto runs out of names and -_

_And then it hits him. Hard._

_They say the name in unison._

_"Obito."_

_And the black hair…It makes sense because it's in the way that only Naruto can understand. It's so very Kakashi-esque._

So Naruto lets Kakashi dress him up in clothes that aren't his, whipser between kisses that he looks gorgeous in blue, lets him place those silly goggles on his face.

And never mentions it to anyone. Because Naruto understands.

Everyone thinks Kakashi is complicated, an enigma. He's a top rate shinobi, but he's also human.

And Naruto understands that this is Kakashi's way of grieving. And he has no right to question it. He does it because he loves Kakashi. And also for selfish reasons. He doesn't want Kakashi to choose Sasuke for this. And he hopes that one day Kakashi will see him for him, and not a boy who died too young, a boy with big dreams and plans and enough determination for five people.

Kakashi is shaking his head and Naruto is worrying.

He still hasn't put on the goggles. Naruto doesn't know what to make of this. This has never happened before.

Does Kakashi not like it? Naruto's about to ask, about to panic when Kakashi begins speaking again.

"You know, you're a lot like Obito," Kakashi randomly comments in that way of his that is totally calm and nonchalant but with undertones that belie his innocence. "Your confidence. Your determination…You're a spitfire." Kakashi smiles. But Naruto can't see it because of that blasted mask.

"Do you love Obito?" Naruto finally asks.

"I did. I've accepted that he's dead. I know I can't bring him back."

And Naruto's heart starts to beat very very fast. It's like Lee has taken hold of it and has begun to run.

"And now I'm into blondes. Well, that's a lie. Just one blonde in particular. Why don't we wash this out?"

Or maybe Kakashi sees him, really sees him. And the black hair and clothes are just another kink.

With Kakashi, you just never know. Luckily, Naruto is willing to do whatever it takes to find out to find out what lies beyond the not so proverbial mask.

#

"Will you make love to me?" Naruto asks in a whisper. "That's what I want for my birthday."

The mask is off and Naruto is being kissed ferociously. He guesses that's a yes.

"But your birthday isn't until tomorrow," Kakashi points out in between kisses that send tendrils of fire through his body, wrapping themselves tighter and tighter until all he can think is Kakashi.

"I can't wait that long." And he shoots Kakashi a pleading glance.

"How long," Kakashi gasps. _Have you wanted me?_

"I don't know." _Since forever._ "I always thought it was admiration but…" Another blush.

"But?" Kakashi prompts. Sorry.

It's okay. "Well, on one mission. I, um, came, and uh called your name. And Sasuke heard me." Oh, Naruto suddenly remembers. "We were fighting about it the day before-" Naruto was about to say "we kissed" but stops himself and says instead "-you picked Sasuke to train instead of me."

"Can I make it up to you?" _Can I make love to you? _

"I guess." _I'll kill you if you don't._

They grin at each other. Blue eyes, electric and hypnotizing, met with mismatched eyes. One glittering obsidian and one the deepest of scarlet. Words and questions and answers are all being asked and answered.

_I love you. So much do I love you. I'll do anything for you. I'll never stop loving you. Do you understand? Never. I'm scared. What if you don't come back after a mission? What if I don't come back? Why does it feel like so much? It's just the beginning, why is it so hard to tell the people we love we love them? Why can't I let Sasuke go? I'm here. I'm here, Naruto and I love you. I loved Obito, yes, but never as much as I love you._

But the spectrum of noises calm down a little, as though they subconsciously know they have the rest of the world to sort this all out.

It quiets down until it's simply:

_I've found you. A last. You're home._

It's a blur and takes both their breath away.

They've never been more sure than they are right now that they've found their soul mates. Because they've suffered enough. They deserve love. Although the spectrum is dizzyingly charged with their feelings.

They understand each other's last message just fine.

_It's about time._

~Fin


End file.
